Facing The World Together
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Every decision has a risk. Makoto avoids Noel to avoid the risk but Noel is willing to take the risk...to be with Makoto...in love. One Shot Fanfiction. Yuri.


Hello, Resoleon here back with some more Yuri. I've been on a tear with Yuri it seems. Ha! I blame...THAT person...for that. *Looks at the person with love/hate*

Well anyway, I had this in mind after my partner and I RP as Noel and Makoto for a while. Then this idea popped into my head and became this Fanfiction! Enjoy!

* * *

**Noel X Makoto Short Story: Facing The World Together**

After a long search, Noel finally finds her elusive squirrel friend curled up in the corner in one of the many janitor closets. Noel gasps. "M-Makoto! There you are! Tsubaki and I were looking everywhere for you!"

Makoto looks up weakly at Noel but then quickly buries her face in her knees. "Noel...leave me...I don't want to see the light..."

Noel goes inside the closet and then closes the door behind her. She turns on the dim light to slightly illuminate the room. "Makoto...tell me what's been going on. Have you been bullied?"

Makoto shook her head while having her face buried in her knees. "No..."

"You lost something?"

"No..."

Noel quickly became frustrated at Makoto's wall-off. "Makoto, please...I want to help you...please...Makoto, I miss you."

Makoto looks away from Noel, at the wall to avoid her gaze. "I-if I told you...you...wouldn't want to see me again..."

Noel softly holds one of Makoto's hands with both her hands. "Makoto, I promise, I won't leave you. But I noticed you were avoiding me in particular. Did I do something wrong? Have I made you mad?"

Makoto sighs. She knew once Noel was curious about something, there was no stopping her. "Just shut up, Noel...I'll tell you what it is..."

Noel continues to hold Makoto's hand as she nodded. She really wanted to ease her dear friend's heart.

Makoto sighs, takes a few more moments and then confesses. "Noel...I...I love you..."

Noel was oblivious. "What? I love you too, Makoto. There's nothing wrong about that."

Makoto shook her head and turns away from Noel. "No...I mean..." Makoto suddenly wraps her arms around Noel and holds her close. "I'm in love with you, Noel."

Noel's eyes went as wide as humanly possible. She was shocked. All Noel could do was stare past Makoto's back at the wall of the room blankly as the words Makoto muttered from her mouth echoed in her brain. Noel suddenly remembers something she wanted to tell Makoto but was too afraid. "You know...I think it's the right time for me to tell you this but...I have something to tell you too, Makoto. I'm totally confused with how I feel too."

Makoto slowly nodded her head and said nothing, signaling Noel to continue, which she did. "I...I really admire you for your energy and bravery, Makoto but these past few weeks, I've been having thoughts about...us. It ranged from us...having tender moments to moments when..." Noel's face flushed so hard that her face practically became a tomato. "...we're about to kiss..."

Makoto lets out a slight gasp. "R-really?"

Noel nodded as she returns Makoto's tight embrace with her own. "Yes. B-but...I'm just so confused because...I...I might have felt this way toward a boy but...with you-a girl, it just grows more and more. I...I only want to be with you. When I heard you were avoiding me, I was devastated. I thought I did something wrong and I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. But...tell me...did you avoid me because you were confused about me, as well?"

Makoto swallowed the saliva in her mouth. "Yes, Noel."

The two fell into a long silence. They were best friends for a long time but there was always this question: When is the proper time to turn friendship into love? Especially when two people are the same gender? Love doesn't discriminate. But...it had to be handled properly and both girls were struggling majorly to handle this emotional situation properly.

Makoto broke the silence, still in the embrace. "...You should leave me alone for good, Noel..."

Noel gasps and holds the person of her affections even nearer to her. "No. I won't, Makoto. I'm not going to leave you, not after having found you."

Makoto was too caught up in emotion to fight her way out of Noel's embrace. Instead, she broke down and cried into Noel's chest. Noel comforted her...rubbing her back softly while making sure making reassuring sounds with her mouth. "It's okay, Makoto. I'm not going to leave you."

Makoto continues to cry while holding Noel tight. "No, Noel. Please leave me."

"Give me a good reason why, Makoto..." Noel said rather sternly.

Makoto stayed silent for a while then gave her answer. "Because I'm a freak. Someone like you shouldn't be a freak around me."

"Are you ashamed that you love me, Makoto?" Noel immediately asked Makoto.

"N-no...but...I faced so much prejudice and hate back then...because I was a squirrel...I don't want you to go through the same thing I did because you're...a lesbian...for me..." Makoto awkwardly explained.

Noel shook her head while her chin was on Makoto's shoulder. "Makoto...back then, you were alone. This time, you have me at your side. If they don't like us then they have to live with us...whether they like it or not. Makoto...the hurtful things they can say to me will never compare to the pain of losing you and being without you. Makoto...I know it now. I love you, Makoto...and I don't care if we're both girls...because nobody can tell you who to or not to fall in love with and my heart knows that you're the one I really love." Noel hugs her tighter. "I'll be here for you, Makoto. I'll protect you...I'll never leave you, Makoto."

Makoto was speechless. She didn't dare start to potentially raise hope but her heart was quickly gaining control of her thoughts. Her brain went numb at that point. She doubted she was ever more afraid in her life than she was at that moment. She not only risked her own heart but Noel's as well. But with Noel being so close, the she loves within reach, she felt stronger. The emerald eyes and her soft skin drew her in and she felt safe as Noel's love enveloped her, completely giving herself into her feelings. She surrendered to her heart and closed her eyes. Her destiny was sealed as the petal soft brush of Noel's lips was felt against her own. Hell suddenly turned into heaven for her. Makoto slowly pulled her lips away to ask Noel a question. "Noel...once started...there's no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this, Noel? Are you?"

Noel started into Makoto's eyes for a good few minutes before giving her answer. "Yes...yes, I am prepared to go all the way...my Makoto..." Noel shuts her eyes and resumed her passionate kiss with Makoto.

Makoto lightly moans feeling Noel's wet and soft lips against her own. Her mind was completely shut down, completely getting lost in the moment. Makoto holds the girl she loved as tight as she good while kissing her hard with passion, making moans escape her mouth as well. "No...el...th-thank you..." Makoto muttered in between breaks of breath.

Noel softly moans out of bliss before replying. "You're...welcome...I...love you..."

* * *

As always thanks for reading!

**Facing The World Together: End**


End file.
